The Other One
by benadryl haze
Summary: Cordelia is the new Slayer and she is in for a rocky ride. ***chap. 11 up*** sorry for the delay! ~a/c, s/b~ fixed up chappy 10!
1. The Start

Series: Newly Chosen 

Title: The Other One

Author: Innocence

Summary: What if instead of Kendra being called someone else was? Someone a little closer to home?

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that I am writing about (which really sux) the Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest of his gang.

Feedback: Yes!! I crave it, I need it. Don't starve me!?

Author Notes: This is set as an AU season 2. Cordelia is already hanging out with the Scooby Gang but isn't going out with Xander. Thanx to my beta Tris. You are awesome Tris!!!

Part One 

            The California sun pounded down on the high school campus as it bursted with teen life.  A small group of three sat isolated from the others.

            "So….umm….Buff," Xander started, stuttering a little, "You wanna talk about it?"

            "No not really Xander. Its still too soon.  Summer wasn't enough to forget.  I really still get over the fact that I died. I mean I know I'm the Slayer. I'm supposed to die but to come back……" Buffy trailed off and started to zone out, she shivered a little even under the afternoon sun.

            " That's okay Buffy we understand," Willow soothed, touching Buffy's arm lightly.

            The Slayer and her Slayerettes had stopped their first apocalypse together and summer vacation was over. Just then Xander caught sight of his long time crush. He gazed at her long legs and beautiful face, just watching her talk to another guy was torture on him. He loved the way she moved and talked and insulted him. _I wonder what she looks like naked? Ahhhh I have to stop thinking this. Invite her over you idiot!_ Xander yelled to himself in his mind.

            "Cordy! Over here!" Xander called, grinning over at his beauty. She rolled her eyes at him but still moved to sit with them at their picnic table. She glanced at Willow's fuzzy pink skirt and pale blue t-shirt. Her choice in outfit was majorly bad and clashed terribly.  Cordelia frowned at all of their fashion choices. 

            "Look Cordelia if your just going to start ambushing our fashion sense, you can just leave," Buffy sneered at the taller, more popular girl.

            Cordy rolled her eyes again, and held up a finger "First, you invited me, second," she held up another finger, "I wasn't going to and third, what fashion sense?" Xander smiled at the familiar abuse. "So Buffy did you go to L.A. for the summer?"Cordy asked Buffy, genuinely interested. 

            "No since.. well the thing with the Master I stayed."

            "Oh that's too bad. **I** would've gone because, hello? Shoes?" That got a small smile out of Buffy and Cordelia grinned. _At least she isn't moping around. So what she died? Get over it! I'd be happy just to be alive,_ Cordy thought.

Cordelia surveyed the picnic. It wasn't really a picnic though. More like an excuse to bring alcohol on campus, get stoned, or find a good boy toy. It was really the stupidest tradition Sunnydale High had going, but it was great for her plummeting rep to be seen at it.

            "What's is the G-Man doing here?" Xander asked pointing out a troubled Giles heading their way. 

            " What's up Giles? Are you okay?" Willow asked, always the good Samaritan. 

            "I'm quite well, Willow. But I was contacted be the Watchers Council last night." He removed his glasses and started to clean them.

            " What did they want?" Buffy asked puzzled why Giles was telling them this. 

            "It seems they know about your…." He trailed off.

            "My dieing and coming back," Buffy shrugged and simply replied.

            "Yes your death"

            "How do they know?" Xander asked, "You didn't tell them. So how did they know?"

            "Their seers informed them I suspect, and they were also told a new slayer has been activated."

            " A new Slayer? But Buffy's the slayer and there can only be one slayer." Willow looked around for confirmation on that fact, her hazel eyes flicking from person to person.

            Giles nodded, "Yes that's correct but Buffy **did** die so another Slayer has been activated. But there is a problem," Giles glanced at the people around the picnic table, almost like he was afraid they would know what he was talking about, "None of the Councils Slayers-in-Training have been activated."

            "Well, what does that mean?" Xander asked.

            "That means they don't know who the Slayer is. Right?" Cordelia inquired, jumping into the conversation for the first time.

            "Yes that's correct," Giles was amazed that Cordelia understood.

            "So what is the Council gonna do about it,"

            "They've launched a world wide search for her," Giles looked at Buffy, "And they have asked me to accompany them," He looked down at his feet as Buffy processed that information. Buffy's eyes got misty, she finally found someone to replace her dad and now he was leaving too. She couldn't believe it.

            Willow took one look at Buffy's teary eyes and knew they couldn't continue this conversation here, "I don't think this is the place to be having this discussion," 

            "Willows right," Cordelia confirmed as she glanced at Buffy.

            "Lets go to the library," Xander got up off the picnic table and started to make his way to the library, and everyone trailed behind him. A solemn mood set in as the group thought about losing their groups adopted father figure. 

Xander pushed open the door to the library and stopped dead in his tracks.

            "Xander what is your damage, we have…" Cordy looked over Xander's shoulder, " Giles why are there a bunch of tweed clad stuck-ups searching through your things?" Cordelia turned to him.

            "What?" Giles walked into the library and stopped, "Quentin what are you doing here?" 

            " Ah Rupert," An old man come forward a look on his face that clearly said, 'I'm better then you'. "We're," he gestured to the other watchers, "Are here to test your Slayer, it has to be rough, dying. And meanwhile start the search for the Chosen One," he tastefully decided to overlook the fact that Buffy was the Chosen One also.

            "Here? You honestly cant think.." Giles was cut off abruptly. 

            "What better place then the hellmouth," Travers smirked, "We start tomorrow Rupert."

TBC 

**Please read and review I'll take good or bad.**


	2. Surprise

            Part 2

Thanx for the reviews. You guyz rock!

            The search had begun.  Every free space in space in Sunnydale was plastered with flyers advertising free, required physicals to all girls ages thirteen to twenty-five.  The Council had taken up residence in the school gym and completely taken over the library from Giles.  They only had to pull a couple of strings to get into the school without any suspicion.  The high school was a defendant hot bed for girls in their prime for slayerhood. 

            "Today instead of gym we are lucky to have physical tests available to us for free by the wonderful organization, United Agency of Physical Evaluations," the way too perky gym teacher clapped enthusiastically.  

            "Why are they trying to find the Slayer here?" Willow asked, "I mean you were from California, Buffy, what makes them think they're going to find the new one here?"   

            Cordelia pulled on her sneakers, "I think its just cuz they wanna piss off Giles," She smiled, "I mean did you see the look on Travers face when he saw how mad Giles was when he started criticizing his occult book collection? That was hilarious." 

            "Yea and why is Miss Valor is still clapping?" Buffy winced every time the teachers hands hit. The girls started to crack up.  The poor watcher tried to call out names of girls that were to have the 'TVS' tests done. Red faced the watcher exploded at the gym teacher, "Will you stop that blasted clapping!! I'm trying to give a test here, you stupid git!!" The room went into a stunned silence. All was quiet except for several suppressed giggles.

            "Now if you ladies will wait I'll take you one by one. Ash?" The girl walked into the gym and the watcher closed the door behind her.

             _This is stupid_ Cordelia thought, _There is no way they are gonna find the new slayer here_.  Her stomach gurgled a little. _I really shouldn't have had that Reese cup for breakfast. _

            "Chase? Cordelia Chase?" The watcher called.

            "Cordy!" Buffy nudged her in the arm.

            "What?  Did I zone out? Sorry I can do that," She walked quickly into the gym.  Equipment was everywhere, Cordy figured they were training Buffy while they were at it too.

            "Miss Chase if you would kindly pay attention we will begin," The watcher snapped. 

            "What do you want me to do?" Cordy asked trying to at least half focus on the test. 

            "First," He pointed to a punching bag, "I want you punch that as hard as you can. I will measure the distance it moves. You understand?" She nodded.            

            Cordy knew he didn't know that she knew that this was a test for slayers. _What a dumass!_ She laughed. Stepping over to the punching bag she copied the stance she had seen Buffy use while training.  She focused completely on where she wanted to punch it and tuned out everything but the bag. Closing her eyes she take a fake deep breath and pretended to concentrate. She let the breath out and with it her first lashed out and slammed into the bag sending it swinging like crazy. Then it swung back in an arch. The chain groaned, then snapped, sending the bag of sand crashing to the floor. The watcher looked stunned. He obviously wasn't expecting to find the slayer here either. Cordy blinked, then gave him a nervous smile, "Guess I pass then huh?"  

            He looked at her for a second, then ripped out his cell phone.

-Dudley!  Get Travers on the phone immediately!!

-Yes its important!!

-Mr. Travers I've found her. 

-The new Slayer.

-Yes. Right away sir. 

            He hung up quickly.  Cordelia turned on him in an instant, the Queen C showing through.

            "What do you mean I'm the new Slayer?  I'm just a normal teenage girl.  Buffy is the Slayer! Not me!  What the hell do you mean I'm the slayer!!" Cordelia was shouting now. 

            "How do you know about Slayers?  Nevermind answering me, just shut your trap!" The watcher snapped.  He poked his head into the girls locker room where the others were waiting. 

            "If Miss Summers will come here the rest of you can go.  What ever is left of the period is free."  Cheers erupted and girls started grabbing for their clothes.

            "What's up with that?" Willow asked

            "I don't know.  What for me?"  Buffy didn't wait to see Willow nod.  She started for the gym,  pulling her short blonde hair up off her shoulders into a ponytail.  Pushing open the doors she found a stunned looking Cordelia leaning up against the wall.

            "You wanted me?"  Buffy asked perkily, bouncing as she talked.

            "Yes I wanted to inform you I have found the new slayer." He stood up straight like he had just cured cancer.

            "Huh…what?.." Then it connected- Cordelia was a Slayer.  Queen C, The Ice Queen, Queen Bitch of Sunnydale was now the Chosen One.

            "Cordy!!!"

TBC!!!!  Please review! Thanx for reading.


	3. For The First

**Part 3**  
Author: Innocence  
Seris: The Other One  
Title: For The First  
Feedback: Yes! Tons of it please  


***  


Buffy and Cordelia sat up against the gym wall, both staring off into space, trying to process what had just happened. Both just stared and waited for the Council to arrive. The doors banged open, in came the Council looking high and mighty, Giles trailed behind.  
Johnson! You found the slayer? Travers barked, looking almost eagerly towards the ego boosted watcher.   
Yes sir. I believe I have. He gestured towards the girls that were still sitting and starring.  
She is the new Slayer? What is her name? Travers demanded.  
Cordelia Chase, Giles breathed, he looked astonished.  
You know the girl? Trvers asked.  
Yes, shes one of Buffy's friends, head cheerleader, grade 11, age 16. Why didnt I see it! All the signs were there. Hightened perception of events, stubborn, advanced physical capabilities. It was all there! Giles ranted **(A.N. i dont know if those are real signs of being a slayer. i just picked some of cordys qualities)   
**So your a slayer? Buffy asked being the first one to recover from the shock.  
Well it seems that way, Codelia replied absent mindedly, while nodding her head.  
  
Miss Chase, if you would do so kindly as to oblidge, we would like to test you further, Cordelia could practically see a glint in his eyes at the thought of putting her through rigious training tests.  
She glared at him then thought otherwise _oh hell I'll do it. I guess i could use the workout. And the get out of class free card._ Sure why not? I'm a Slayer, She pulled herself off the floor gracefully, then turned to Buffy, No matter how many times I saw that it still sounds weird.  
Buffy placed a hand on her shoulder, Don't worry youll get used to it. Either that or some watcher'll pound it into your head. She gave Cordy a light squeeze that would've been hard to anyone without super strength. Then she jogged across the gym to the locker room, shaking her head as she went. _I cant believe it, she's a Slayer._ That ran through Buffy's head all while she dressed.  
~~~  
Cordelia turned to the group of watchers staring at her. She tapped her foot on the ground, Well what are you waiting for? I'm not going to test myself.  
Travers commanded, like a master to a dog.  
Yes sir?'  
Get suited up in the padding suit. We're going to see just what kind of a Slayer we have here. Johnson scurried off like a good little lackey.  
After several minutes the training began, I understand you are a cheerleader. Do you do gymnastics? A watcher came forward. He must have been trained to train Slayers, because everyone auto maticaly assumed he would train her.  
I've taken private lessons all my life, I'm really good, Cordelia replied, not seeing where this was all going.  
Would you like to demonstrate? The watcher, Fredrick McGunfrey, motioned to the entire gym floor.  
Cordelia never refused three things, challenges, shoes, and chances to show off any thing. She smirked, Why of course, She replied with extremely fake pep, I would love to.  
She vaulted into an entire routine. Going a back hand spring she gave it a little twist and landed in a perfect straddle split. Cordelia had impressed herself, but it and kept going. Pulling herself into handstand she flipped forward into to several dizzing spirals in the air, before a one handed cart-wheel. She ended with a perfect curtsie, trying to cover the grin that had crept onto her lips. That good enough for   
For once the Council had nothing to say.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC  
Please Review!! Thanks!  
**   
**


	4. The Rest IsWhat?

**Part 4  
**Author: Innocence  
Title: The Rest Is....What!?  
Feedback: Send me lots of pretty birdies!  
Author Notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed you awesome and just to let you know Jenny Calendar doesn't exist. She might later but I don't know.  
  


***  


  
So you going to tell me what that was all about? Willow asked the moment Buffy entered the library.  
  
What, what was all about? Xander's interest perked, he dropped his bag on the round table, as he sat down.  
  
The watcher guy canceled the rest of the tests then called Buffy into the gym! Willow informed him impatiently, Now get on with it.  
  
Now aren't we pushy today Willow, Buffy teased, O.K. I'll tell you. They found the new Slayer.  
  
Xander massaged his ear, Did I just hear right? They found the new Slayer?  
  
Yea apparently California is a hotbed for Slayers. Buffy grinned, joking.  
  
Who is it? Xander and Willow yelled together.  
  
Buffy smirked and leaned back in her chair. Absolute power over someone else's knowledge. Life was **good**. I'm not telling you guys. It's just one more thing you have to figure out on your own.  
  
The bell for third period rang, saving Buffy from torment only her best friends could give, or bribe her with something.   
  
~`~`~`  
  
I wonder where Cordy is, Xander whispered to the girls during biology, as he scanned the room for his eye-candy.  
  
She must've gotten hurt during the Slayer Test or something, Willow whispered back, unintentionally making up the perfect excuse for Buffy to use.  
  
Buffy let her mind wander during the tedious class. She tried to think about her friends, the Master. But her mind kept wondering back to a certain gorgeous vampire. She hadn't seen Angel at all during the summer, and strangely enough it didn't bother her. Last year she would be dying to see him, but know she didn't mind. She was the Slayer, maybe he had finally learned that. _But you're not the only slayer anymore, _A little voice reminded her. Cordelia was a Slayer too. That didn't bother her either really. It was a new friend for her and a lot more help slaying. She didn't really have the problem Willow and Xander had with Cordelia. She actually kind of liked her. Before Buffy had been called, she remembered, that she had been just like her. And now they shared the same destiny's as Chosen Ones. She felt a kind of kinship with her, but maybe that was a Slayer bond talking.  
~`~`~`  
  
The Slayerettes were laughing and having a good time on their first day of school. Buffy was chuckling at Xander's latest antics while she pushed open the door to the library. They found a completely wiped looking Cordelia fast asleep at the table. She was still in her Nike wind breaker pants and matching white tank top she was wearing the last time Buffy saw her.  
  
What's up with her? Xander hissed loudly, distracted by her formfitting top.  
  
I don't know, Willow said a little more quietly. She tiptoed up to Cordelia and gently tapped her on the back.  
  
Cordy jumped up out of her seat and easily swiped Willow's feet out from under her, sending the smaller, daintier girl to the floor. Her eyes went wide when she noticed who it was that she had attacked. With lightning reflexes, she grabbed the other girls fragile body and pulled her upright. Willow was freaked out, scared out of her wits. She had been attacked by vampires before but nothing was scarier then having Cordelia attack right in the middle of the school library.  
  
I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to. You just scared me! Cordy apologized hurriedly, kind of freaked out herself.  
  
I'm fine, Willow checked herself over, Yea I'm fine, no damage here.  
  
Wow good reflexes, Xander breathed in awe at the display.  
  
I guess it's the new perks of being a- She stopped as she saw Buffy frantically making a motion with her hand across her throat. Cordelia grinned and changed gears, She finished.  
  
Giles isn't here yet? Willow looked into his office, Nope no Giles here.   
  
Cordelia gave her a duh' look, No fake.   
  
Why wern't you in class today, Xander asked, trying to get comfortable in one of the wooden chairs.  
  
Umm...I...um..was...called out of school for a little while, Cordelia answered. She mentally patted herself on the back.   
  
For what?  
  
My horse had colic. I wanted to see if she was okay, She glared at Buffy for leaving her alone in this.  
  
You have a horse?, Buffy sighed in envy, Man, I always wanted one but my mom said they were too expensive to keep.  
  
_Something else weird that we have in common _Cordelia thought.  
  
The conversation was just getting started, but then Quintin Travers arrived in the library with his mindless watchers at his heels, following his beck and call. A flustered Giles followed behind them, the outcast.  
  
I don't see why their friends should have to leave. They have both helped on numerous occasions. Giles ranted.  
  
Willow and Xander exchanged a look, it was obvious who they were talking about.  
  
There is no reason for them to be here. They serve no purpose in the Slayer's lives, Travers retorted, as he waved away tea another watcher had offered him.  
  
If Willow and Xander can't stay, Buffy looked over at Cordelia, then we go too. The watcher stood looking bewildered, like the only thing that was running through their minds was, Did a Slayer just threaten us?'  
  
Very well. They can stay, Travers sniffed and turned away from the civilians'.  
  
_That was pointless. The Council should know how stubborn Buffy is they didn't stand a chance in an argument like that, especially about her friends._ For a fleeting moment Cordelia envied the three Scoobies. They were always there for each other. It was a real friendship not like the superficial one she had with her friends. The moment passed and Cordelia repressed the thought right out of her mind.  
  
I need to talk to you both about your Slayer duties, Travers began, he sat down at the head of the table. **Giles's** head of the table.  
  
Wait what do you mean both'? Only Buffys here where is the other Slayer? Xander asked and searched the room for some hidden Slayer, that he thought might jump out at him.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and stood up. She stuck her hand out like she wanted to shake his hand. She grinned, Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Cordelia Chase, the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Buffy couldn't stand it any longer. She burst out laughing, Cordy is the new Slayer...and you didn't figure it out. She was the last one to go in before they canceled it, then wasn't in any of our classes. It spells out to one big fat **DUH**!  
  
Xander still looked like he didn't get it, and Cordy tried to stifle her giggles, but it didn't work. She started to crack up. The two Slayers had to lean on each other for support, while they caught their breath.  
  
Yes that's quite enough from both of you, Travers commanded harshly, If you will both change into these, He set to navy sports bags on the table, We will begin the training.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC plez review if you want me to continue. 


	5. Thoughts of the Guys

Author: Innocence  
Title: Thoughts of the Guys  
Feedback: Yes! I live for it. Please review.  
  
*********  
**Part 5**  
  
I'm just saying it isn't right! Xander exclaimed to Willow as they sat in the library. Ancient dusty leather bound books were spred across the table. A watcher was looking over the only two not allowed to watch the slayers train.  
  
The Council had decided that the two of them would be best suited to helping the Slayers by being equiped with all kinds of demonic information. They were basically trying to turn them into mini watchers. Willow was loving it and Xander was hating it  
  
What don't you understand? Willow asked, a little upset about being torn away from the rivating chapter on Lacsar demons she was reading, Buffy died, a new slayer was called, that slayer is Cordelia. She tryed to calm him down. She was even a little puzzled about that but she understood it better then Xander.  
  
The doors swung open and Angel stood in the doorway. The light was silohetted behind his hunky form, framing his dark good looks in gold. Giving him the look of a real angel.  
  
Is Buffy here? He asked out of breath, glancing at the watcher warily.  
  
Buffy is training with her new gal pal, Xander bit out, glaring at the vampire.  
  
Training? Gal pal? Angel looked puzzled, he looked to Willow for an explanation.  
  
Willow noticed, A new slayer was called after Buffy died and was brought back. Cordelia is the new slayer.  
  
He said, stunned.  
  
Cordelia and Buffy are both Slayers, Xander talked slower, like you would to a small child.  
  
Angel stopped and thought. Cordelia and Buffy were both slayers. It was amazing how different the could be and both be slayers. Cordelia was the dark and Buffy was the light. Cordelia was the raven haired and Buffy was the golden hair. One was a temptress the other an angel. Both were beautiful, in different ways. But the were both slayers now. The strongest forces of good in the universe.  
  
He could hear sounds coming from the gym and followed them. Turning, he quickly headed towards the gym.  
  
Xander and Willow hastily followed after him. Angel opened the door to find heated poetry in motion. Cordelia and Buffy were sparring, and had pulled out all the stops so the watchers could see what they had. The slayers were almost blurs. Bloking and attacking non-stop. Cordelia seemed to have he advantege and was quickly backing Buffy off of the mat. Swift furious punches drove her back and powerful thrusting kicks kept her from doing anything but block. All of Cordy's frustrations poured out as she attacked probaly the only person that could take it.  
  
Angel had never really stopped to study Cordelia. Maybe that was because he was always looking at Buffy. The girls fighting styles were very different he noticed. Cordelia's moves were more sharp and graceful while Buffy's were short and spunky. their styles really reflected them. Cordelia was beautiful he saw. Her long, thick, dark hair was unstyled and let her natural waves show through. It was pulled back away from her face and let the sharp angles show through. Her skin was a nice shade of tan and her body was toned from her work as a cheerleader. Just enough sweat covered her to make her glow.   
  
Angel had to rein in his demon and restrain himself from trying to kill her. His demon screamed at him telling him to take her, make her his, to drain her. He was mesmerized by the goddess before him.  
  
Angel, man, snap outta it, Xander followed Angel's eyes and glared, You better have been looking at Buffy, He half growled.  
  
Angel looked at him strangely, then smirked. What if I wasn't?  
_Wow that came out of nowhere._  
  
Willow's eyes got wide. She had never heard Angel say anything like that.  
  
Xander took a threatening step forward.  
  
Alright girls you can take a break. Travers called from the bleachers, he looked at his watch, Yes I believe 1 am is a good time to stop.  
  
Cordelia and Buffy picked up their new water bottles the Council had provided and squirted the fresh cold water into their mouths, thankful for the precious liquid.  
  
Well thier done, Willow turned to Angel, but as usual he had disappered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Miss Chase, I would like to speak to you about your watcher, Quintin stopped Cordy before she could leave.  
  
I don't have a watcher, Cordelia reminded him.  
  
Yes, I know, but you need one, He folded his arms across his chest and a middle-aged greying blonde woman walked up behind him, Cordelia meet Elizabeth Shanlth, your new watcher.  
  
Hello Miss Chase, you will address me as Ms. Shanlth and you will respect me, young lady, Shanlth started in on her right away, like she had already offended her.  
  
Cordelia's mind was dead to the world after all the training so she barely heard anything Travers said as he explained they were leaving tomorrow and she was in their best watchers hands.  
  
Do you understand Miss Chase?  
  
Yea sure. Whatever, She walked in auto pilot out to her car, exausted.  
  
Two figures watched her. One from the shadows, and one outright. Xander and Angel.  
  
*******  
  
TBC Please review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Which shipper should this be Cordy/ Xander or /Angel? Please tell me.


	6. The Beginning

Author: Innocence

Title: The Beginning

Feedback: Yes. The more the better.

Author Notes: I still can't decide what shipper it's gonna be so keep reviewing till I decide I'll put a little of each. And for everyones info Cordy was friends with all the Scoobies before she found out she was the slayer. Basically she wasn't the major bitch she was in season one. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and emailed me. You all rock.

Part 6 

****

~`~`~`~

"You need to keep a close eye on her." A mysterious voice said from one end of a phone line.

"I will. I am" Another replied.

"Good. We don't know what she is capable of yet."

"I know. She's very special."

"We need her. Her power could be very destructive."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Start the process."

~`~`~`~

People stopped and starred at the girl walking down the hallways.  She looked straight ahead trying not to pay them any attention, focusing completely on getting to the library, away from everyone.  She was used to having people stare at her, but it was usually in a good way.  She wore fading blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, along with worn out sneakers.  No designer originals anywhere.

Harmony stopped her, a horrified look on her face, "Cordelia what happened to you?" She brushed a lock of Cordy's unstyled hair off of her forehead, revealing a quickly fading bruise.

"Get off me," Cordelia easily pushed Harmony's hand away from her face. She tried to move around Harmony but the bleach blonde moved to block her way.

"What's your damage? Hanging with the losers finally get to you?" She glared at Cordy trying to look intimidating but failing miserably, "I was trying to make an intervention!" Her raised voice started to draw attention, "You are totally ruining the little image you have left. Your whole rep is like not there anymore!" That argument didn't sit well with the cranky new slayer.

"You know what Harmony," She perked up and smiled. Harmony grinned goofily awaiting a 'Thank you! You saved me' speech from Cordelia, "Fuck you!  Get a life! God only knows what you think is a life so get this through your bleach drowned skull.  I don't like you! I have bigger more important things to waste MY precious time on.  Why don't you go get knocked up be some random guy and get a head start on your life!" Cordelia was almost screaming.  She was tired and sore and didn't want to deal with anyone she didn't have to.

Harmony looked about ready to brake down in tears, and it wasn't going to be much longer before the tears came. She didn't stand a chance holding back the floods.  She started for the bathroom as they started to fall, ruining her already poorly done make-up.  The ex-Cordettes scurried after sending mixed looks of awe and anger towards Cordy.    

~`~`~`~`~

Xander watched the whole exchange from around the corner, seeing all the emotions playing across Cordelia's face as she watched what used to be the people she ruled over as Queen C look at her like she had grown a third head.

She turned away, walking dignifiedly away and trying not to make it obvious she didn't want to be stared at, at that point and time.  She turned the corner, trying to get to the library as fast as she could. Xander caught a hold of her arm causing her to jump.

"You okay Cordy?" Xander asked, the concern in his eyes almost scared Cordelia.

"Yea I'm fine. You know my first night slaying and I'm kinda wiped," She answered, dismissing his interest as superficial small talk.

"What happened?" He reached out and touched her bruise, shivering a little as his skin made contact with hers. He could barley see the bruise, "Wow I naver saw Buffy heal that fast. A second ago that thing was massive," He touched it lightly and Cordelia didn't even wince.

"Do you think Giles, I mean Ms. Shanlth, will want to hear about this, it healed awfully fast," Cordy was a little worried, she too had never seen Buffy heal that fast. She was more then a little freaked out.

"Yea, how did it happen anyway?" He asked. The two brunettes fell in step together, as they walked to the library.

"I went out to patrol last night at like four in the morning, its gotta be slayer instincts, and this huge demon attacked me from behind and I started to fight it. It through me into a gravestone and knocked me out. When I woke up it was about seven-thirty and it was dead nothing had killed it as far as I could tell it was just dead. I had to where the only things I had in my car to school," She gestured to her outfit, "You know this is pretty comfortable, more then some of the clothes I wear."

"Yea, your watcher will wanna know that," Cordelia shot him a look, he grinned, "About the demon, not your clothes."

"Oh, yea.  I know I shouldn't judge her but I get this feeling that something isn't right with her," Cordelia told him, for the first time relaying her thoughts to him.

"That's probably just your new slayerness picking up _her_ bitchiness." Xander smiled at being able to joke around with his crush, and Cordy suppressed a giggle.  

They walked into the library and saw Willow, Buffy, and Giles sitting around the table nonchalantly having a good time, Ms. Shanlth glared at them and looked away upset that Giles wasn't maintaining an unemotional attachment to his slayer. 

"Miss Chase," She started towards Cordelia, still in a pissy mood, "I would like that if from now on you will report to me promptly at seven so you can tell me about your patrols."

"Ms. Shanlth, just the watcher we wanted to see," Xander joked, but stopped at the withering look sent his way from Shanlth. He poked Cordelia, reminding her of what she had to tell her.

Cordy looked enviously at the care-free Buffy and her wonderful watcher, who wasn't as stuck-up as hers, "Me and Xander have a question," Buffy raised an eyebrow at that statement. Cordelia brushed loose wavy tendrils of her dark hair out of her face. Her bruise was entirely gone without a trace.  She repeated her concerns to Shanlth, hating every minute of speaking her thoughts to someone she barely knew and didn't especially like, an emotionless bitch. 

When she had finished the watcher started in quickly, "It's just your slayer healing kicking in, maybe it wasn't as bad as you thought. And as for the demon, maybe its time had come, died of natural causes," She rattled off reasons, "Don't you think you should be getting to class now?" She hastily shoed Xander and Cordy out, looking at Giles to do the same.

He ignored her.  Shanlth grabbed an empty notebook and made her way to Giles office, slamming the door as she went.  The three watching saw her quickly grab for the phone as she wrote.

"What's up with her?" Buffy asked. Giles shrugged. 

~`~`~`~

"Yes I have new information."

TBC 

Please review! The more reviews I get the better.


	7. The Prophecy and The Yastine

Author: Innocence

Title: The Prophecy and the Yastine

Feedback: Lots of emails to vampnightmare@yahoo.com and reviews please.

Author Notes: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Sorry but no Buffy/Cordy, I don't do the whole slash thing with two girls who are soooo strait (sorry to disappoint). Sorry for the time it took to update, I had major writers block.

"I have more information."

"Tell me what I need to know."

~~~~~~  
  


Hells childe will rise in full force Perfect, she will be a childe of disgrace and hidden evil 

****

**_Her strength and speed, more then anything this world will ever be graced with_**

****

**_A power no Slayer has ever seen races through her blood in a fury _**

****

**_With eyes of amethyst she will be more powerful then any demon ever to walk the earth_**

****

**_In a blaze of violet nova she will reign supreme over the mouth of hell_**

****

**_A force caught between the balance of good and evil_**

****

**_Powerful enough to go either way and play and her part in the coming end_**

****

**_The Meticulaar will come_**

****

**_~`~`~`~`~_**

****

"We must have that Slayer!!" A scaled demon hammered his armored fist on the heavy oak table causing the expensive crystal wine glasses to shake. An assortment of evil men, women, and demons clad in classy tailored suits and dresses grabbed for the tableware and held on to it.

"I understand that, sir, but we do not have enough evidence to know that she really is the Meticulaar," A snippy well-clothed women argued with him. She showed no sign of fear in the face of the monster. Her enraged face was clouded with veiled anger, but she stayed calm. 

"Yes  We  DO," He roared throwing a pricey platter against the paneled wall. It shattered into pieces as he breathed heavily his flat nostrils steaming, almost torching a costly lamp that was hanging above the table.

"If you think we know enough, then we will move out. But are you sure Mr. Frotdff?" She looked worried. The had thought the Meticulaar had come several times and the disappointment was always devastating when Frotdff found out.

"Yes," He smiled evilly and turned to her, tracing the lines on her hand with his talons, causing her to suppress a shiver, "Move out some of our best agents and send out the prophecy to our correspondent at the Hellmouth. We need that girl on our side."

"Of course Mr. Frotdff," She snapped her fingers and sent a tiny green demon scurrying for a phone, his long droopy tail dragging as he went.

"Wonderful. The Yastine is going to rule once more," Low malevolent laughter echoed through the hall. It was going to be a good year for the Yastine.  Saeriurd would be very happy. 

TBC

I have decided to make it Angel/Cordy since that's my favorite shipper. And since Buffy is gonna be a big part I'm adding a boytoy for her too. It's SPIKE!!

Please Review!!

~*Innocence*~

****

****


	8. U and Vamps

Part 8  
  
Author: Innocence  
Title: U and Vamps  
Feedback: Send lots of it to vampnightmare@yahoo.com or contact me on AIM at VmNightmare  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the buffyverse, i only own the people that have never been on buffy. those are all mine but i still want a spikey all to myself :(  
Author Notes: thanx to everyone who reviewed. keep in mind that this IS a AU which means that personalities and story lines WILL be different from that of the real story line. Thanx. plez review.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Buffy hummed, off-key, the little bit of a song she remembered from the other night at the Bronze. She walked through the dismal cemetery, alone, as she patrolled the dreary overgrown excuse for a burial place.  
  
She hated the fact that Cordelia's parents were home. Henrey and Ruth Chase had returned from Fuji and were only in Sunnydale long enough to throw an all-night cocktail party for Mr. Chase's associates and highest paying clients. They demanded that Cordelia be there, but only for appearances, they wanted to make sure they looked like a perfectly happy all-American family. Cordelia had informed her that she hated parties like that for one reason - drunk older men seeing her.  
  
Buffy strolled down the path, twirling a stake between her fingers. She hoped it would be quiet for a few more minutes, then she could go home early and catch up on her sleep.  
  
Don't stop, I know what your thinking, I don' need no reasons, Don't tell me cuz it hurts, she sang as she kicked a stone off the walkway and into the overgrown bushes.  
  
something hissed from behind her.  
  
she swore and turned, expecting to find a wimpy little demon. Instead she found a serpent like monster towering a good two feet taller then her. It was only held up by two stick-like legs and tiny, thin arms couldn't be of much use as anything.  
  
Oh shit, she glanced at the pathetic stake she held and grimaced. That definitely wasn't going to cut it.  
  
The demon reared its head back and opened its mouth, producing lethal looking fangs that oozed a sickly green venom.  
  
Oh well, Buffy rushed at the demon, attacking it before it tried to tear her head off. She sent a fierce punch to the demons stomach, then a swift kick to the knee. Much to her distress, the demon was unfazed.  
  
It advanced on her, making low catlike sounds in the back of its throat. Buffy frantically shoved her feeble wooden stake into the demons side, but it broke into tiny pieces at the force behind it. She looked for any other weapons but found none. As the demon swung its head, almost like a tail, she just dodged and ducked hoping that it wouldn't get a hold of her. She kept backing up, avoiding what could be, blows that might cause massive injuries. Buffy tripped backwards over a protruding root from a huge oak. Falling flat on her back, she was left vulnerable to attack.  
  
The demon roared in triumph and advanced quickly toward its prey.  
  
Buffy prayed, squeezing her eyes tight shut, that by same miracle she would survive, and started to scramble backward. The demon didn't move. The tip of a sword was coming through the middle of the things forehead. The sword was yanked out from the head and the demon collapsed almost crushing the tiny slayer.  
  
A man stepped out from behind the creatures corpse. Buffy couldn't help but stare at him. his hair was bleached to an unnatural shade of blonde and was slicked back. Sharp angles accented his handsome face and a smirk played across his lips. A tight black shirt stretched across his chest and stomach, showing off perfect washboard abs. A black duster whirled around his legs in the wind and seemed to belong there. His whole demeanor just screamed bad ass.  
  
Ya know, slayer, you gotta be more careful, he said smugly, and dropped the sword on the grass.  
  
_Vampire, _Buffy sighed.  
  
I coulda done that, Buffy retorted angrily as she picked herself up and dusted the dirt from her clothes.  
  
The vampire snorted, Right,pet, because you were doing such a great job,  
  
Shut up and don't call me that, Buffy snapped, agitated by his cockiness and by the fact that she couldn't pry her own eyes away from his chest.  
  
He sauntered forward, so that they were only a few inches apart, Then what should I call you? His accent rumbled low in his throat.  
  
Buffy's heartbeat quickened, My names Buffy. And what do I call you? Do I just call you vamp?  
  
He grinned, What kind of a name is Buffy? She glared at him, The names Spike.  
  
Oh like Spike is any better then Buffy, She laughed. It felt weird and nice at the same time to be joking with someone who she was supposed to be fighting.  
  
I'll be seeing you, Slayer, Spike gently touched a strand of Buffy's loose blonde hair. He turned and stalked into the forest surrounding the graveyard.  
  
Buffy was left alone, still quivering from the slight touch from him that had sent chills up her spine.  
  
Damn vamp, she cursed then smiled.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
The gang of four sat at a lunch table together, chatting. Cordelia had been banished to sit with her new friends after the whole showdown with Harmony. Willow was worried about Buffy, who was unusually spacey today. Xander just watched every move Cordelia made.  
  
What's up with you today? Willow asked Buffy, bringing her out of a Spike filled daydream. She had dreamed of him all night and still couldn't get the British hottie out of her head. She didn't really want him out of her head either.  
  
Buffy replied, but she didn't meet the redheads eyes.  
  
Come on, fess up, Cordelia prodded.  
  
You can't hide anything thing from us, Buff. You have to tell. Xander urged.  
  
Fine I'll tell, Buffy said grudgingly, but was glad they wanted to know, I meet somebody last night.  
  
Willow squealed, happy for her friend.   
  
When? Where? What does he look like? Cordy asked, rapid fire, leaning across the lunch table,closer to Buffy.  
  
What kinda guy? Xander inquired, a little jealous.  
  
O.k. he's very hot, bleach blonde, british, washboard abs, a major bad boy, and... She hesitated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them he was a vampire. But they were her friends and they would understand. Right? He's a vamp, She waited for the criticism to start.  
  
Wow. You and your thing for vamps is uncanny, Cordelia didn't seem to mind. Buffy was a Slayer, and had been one longer then she had been. If Buffy felt this guy was okay then he must be.  
  
Buffy turned to Xander and Willow and gave them a meek smile.  
  
I cant believe you like ANOTHER vampire, Xander fumed. Has the fact that Angel is good blind you to the little fact that other vampires are bad!!! First Buffy had a thing for Angel, then Angel was showing interest in Cordy, and now Buffy liked this other vamp. It was getting ridiculous.  
  
He saved my life Xander!! Buffy kept her voice down so the other students couldn't hear their fight.  
  
Willow sat quietly, her lips pursed and watched Xander and Buffy's now silent battle. _Nobody cares what I think anyway._  
  
Stop it Xander, Cordelia snapped, and softly elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
oww oww, Cordy, god, that hurt, Xander clutched his side and tried not to breath, playing up his injury.  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes then looked to Buffy, So? Details girl!! What happened?  
  
Buffy grinned, Well his name is Spike,  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
The helicopter propellers kicked up dust and sent it flying into the eyes of everyone around it.   
  
The Dragon has landed, sir, A middle aged man shouted into a walky talky to be heard over the noise of the landing chopper.  
  
Good, put plan m.s. into action,  
  
Yes sir, He hung up and turned to five deadly looking demons and two highly skilled humans.  
You are here for one purpose and that is to bring a girl back to Yastine headquarters, He flashed a picture of a young lady, She must be alive. Do I make myself clear? There was an assortment of yesses.  
  
Good then go, The gang moved toward the several cars that were provided for them, and left in pursuit of the girl.  
  
The girl was Cordelia Chase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC  
plez review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. update

This is just a chapter to say whatever is on my mind about The Other One right now.  
  
1) if you like the story please email me. If you want me to continue please email me. Pretty much if you ever even read ANY of The Other One email me.  
  
2) Im kinda losing interest in this story. i mean i love the idea and all but i dont really feel like typing up my chapters if everyone and myself are gonna lose interest.  
  
3) i know youre all thinkin im a basketcase im this emotional about a fic. but im really not, just need to get some feedback on your thoughts.  
  
4) email me please!!!!!!!  
  
5) visit my website at are@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you and send me feedback!  
  
  
  
  
*Innocence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS- s/b a/c 4 ever!!!!  
  



	10. What Happened

Buffy couldn't sleep at all. Too much had gone on that day to forget. Unbidden, the days memories came back to her. Willow had left earlier, while they were doing homework. Her mother had come whisking her off to L.A. for some seminar. The lucky little red-head had no school for two weeks and Buffy still didn't know why she hadn't mentioned it to her or Cordy. After Willow left they started on research on the demon Spike had helped her kill. Spike. Just the thought of him gave her little goosebumps of pleasure and worry. The next event had shocked the crap out of her. Angel had burst through the library doors carrying a bloody, near death Spike. Angel had cut his own wrist and shoved it into Spike's mouth, trying to force the younger vampire to drink. At first Spike had refused but after a hysterical slap from Buffy he came to his senses and started to drink,reluctantly. After they were done, they explained that Spike was Angel's childe, and that Spike's mate, Drusilla had went crazier on Spike and attacked him. She had severely cut his chest and then drained him of almost all his blood. And all that while talking about the stars and her doll, Miss Edith. According to Spike.  
  
Angel seemed to be highly over-protective of Spike, insisting he stay with him untill the Drusilla thing was cleared up. Spike had agreed but only after some threatening from both Angel and Buffy's parts.  
  
Spike seemed particually swayed by the fact that there were two slayers. And Cordelia was more then willing to lend a hand to the 'Get Spike To Stay With His Bloody Poof Of A Sire's House' plan.  
  
Before the two vampires left together Cordelia had noticed the scratches on his chest and Buffy was more then happy to lend a hand in bandging his wounds.  
  
Again Buffy got a little tingle when she pictured the perfect abs and chest.  
  
She had noticed that when she got his shirt off that Angel was sure to block Cordelia's view.  
  
Buffy smiled. Did she sense some new love in the air? The slayer covered her mouth with her blanket, smothering her giggles at the thought. But she had to admit it would be cool to see them together. Plus they did look cute together.  
  
At the end of the night, after Xander was done glaring at the vampires, and Spike was down shouting rude comments at Xander and Angel, Buffy and Cordelia had made for the cemetery and did a quick sweep, cleaning out Sunnydale of four flegdlings. * Buffy finally drifted off into sleep. And dreamed of a certain bleach- blonde vampire.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The red-head whimpered and cowered against the wall.  
  
"Don't be scared little one. Mummys here." The deadly vampiress swayed to some unheard music in her head.  
  
The girl frantically looked for an exit from the tiny, overgrown crypt she had been crying in before the fatal brunette had shown up.  
  
Drusilla advanced on her, "You have hidden hate for the Slayer, I can smell it all around you." She touched a dainty, pale hand to the girls bright red hair, stroking it. Then she gave a little gasp, and smiled adoringly into the girls hazel eyes. "And there is another slayer. A special one."  
  
A murderous gleam came into her eyes. Quickly and carefully she snapped her neck to the side, for easy accsess. Her beautiful face twisted from her human mask into her demon visage. Sharp fangs shone in the sliver of moonlight then gracefully cut into her neck.  
  
She drained her then forced a delicate wrist into her mouth, making her gulp down all the copper blood she could before she passed out.  
  
The vampire carried her prize over to a old gothic, stone table. Gently laying her down and humming to her softly.  
  
"Don't worry little baby. Your my Willow now!" 


	11. Destiny

Title: Destiny Author: Innocence Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that I am writing about (which really sux) the Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and the rest of his gang. Feedback: Yes!! I crave it, I need it. Don't starve me! Email it to vampnightmare@yahoo.com Author Notes: This is set as an AU season 2. Cordelia is already hanging out with the Scooby Gang but isn't going out with Xander. Visit my site at darkspirits.true.ws Content: A/C, B/S, some C/X A/S B/C and W/D  
  
Cordelia lay in her bed, surrounded by flowery blankets and pillows, breathing heavily. Suddenly she lashed out, grabbing at her thick, sweat matted hair. She whimpered softly and pulled her comforter tightly around her.  
  
'Cordelia! Help me!' a voice called out from the white abyss that was her dream land.  
  
'You have responsibilities, a destiny to fulfill!' Yelled another voice from a different direction.  
  
Voices and echoes filled her head, screaming, shattering her mind.  
  
Cordelia pressed her hands tightly to her head, willing the sounds to go away. And suddenly they faded out, leaving her mind empty, but only for a moment.  
  
She was in her dream plane again, surrounded by woods. The darkness seemed to cloak the forest so that the light from the full moon couldn't even illuminate it. A lake was off to the side, but other then that it was complete woods as far as she could see. The timberland was a melange of pine and oak, giving the whole area a smell of wooded freshness.  
  
Cordy shivered and rubbed her arms trying to create heat. Her hands came in connect with delicate satin. Puzzled the new slayer realized that she wasn't in her PJ's but a beautiful dress unlike any designer original she had.  
  
The moon seemed to shift a little so the gown was enlightened by its borrowed light.  
  
Half in fear half in wonder, Cordelia gazed at the dress. It was made of dark purple silk with a layer of black underneath it, making it look darker then it was. It was sleeveless - allowing the cold to bite away at her arms. Black satin arm sleeves traveled up her arm to mid-bicepe. Intricate celtic patterns wove their way around the sleeves.  
  
A sudden sparkle caught her eye. Around her neck hung an elegant silver chain, that held a simple pendant. A silver seven pointed star with each point filled in with alternating onyx and amethyst. Cordelia had experience with jewelry of that quality. At an auction it would fetch a pretty price.  
  
It kept Cordelia's eye as she studied it for several long moments.  
  
"Its so beautiful," she whispered. Almost like if she talked any louder then that it would shatter.  
  
Her slayer senses tingled and Cordelia whirled just in time to stop an arrow that was aimed for her head.  
  
A quartet of demons materialized out of the blackness, all cloaked in long hooded black robes, disabling Cordelia from seeing their faces.  
  
Steel plated, clawed hands gleamed dully and grasped unique weapons.  
  
"Oh damn," Cordelia swore under her breath. A sudden weight tugged her arm down. A silver sword with the same seven-pointed-star from the necklace engraved in the hilt.  
  
Without giving any thought she swung at the closet hooded figure. Unsuspecting, the blade cut deep in the things stomach. Black blood boiled from the wound. She swung at him again, this time cutting off his head. He disappeared entirely.  
  
One down, two to go.  
  
The next attacked first, swinging a mace at her. Cordelia stood her ground, braced in a fighting stance. She allowed the weapon to get within a foot of her head before slicing the monster's arm off at the elbow and then repeatedly stabbing it through the heart. It, too, disappeared.  
  
The remaining two charged her together. One shot continuous arrows, the other swinging a rapier.  
  
Cordelia easily dodged the rapier, but dropped to the ground on her knees. She tried to stay away from the arrows, and deflected any arrows that came to close with her sword.  
  
A tiny pinpoint of white light started at the back of the forest, but soon Cordelia had to squint to keep her eyes on the demons that continued their attack. The light kept growing larger and larger until it incased the entire forest.  
  
The demons screamed in pain, seemingly disbanding into the light. But the light stayed even after the demons were gone.  
  
Cordelia shielded her eyes against the blinding light, making out a figure.  
  
'The Meticulaar,' It whispered. The voice was soft and feminin, reminding Cordy of her girlhood dreams of what an angel's voice would sound.  
  
'Many trials await you, Meticulaar.'  
  
Cordelia was stunned into silence.  
  
'Nobody has ever defeated the Yastine.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~```  
  
Cordelia woke in a cold sweat. "Guess weird dreams come with the territory."  
  
She pulled the covers back and walked sleepily toward her bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared. The moonlight shone through her open window and shone steadily down onto the dream dress. Beside it lay the sword.  
  
Silently she padded over to the window seat where it lay and touched the smooth fabric.  
  
It was real. It wasn't a dream.  
  
Her hand trailed from the dress to her throat. The necklace was there too. 


	12. To Tell the Story

Title: To Tell the Story Author: Innocence Rating: PG13 Comments: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like almost half a year! When I broke my wrist I just stopped writing. But here it is now! Please visit my website - Dark Spirits. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Feedback: Please send it to vampnightmare@yahoo.com. I need it!!!!  
  
Sunnydale High - After School There was a blunt crack as Cordelia pushed open the library doors. She walked quickly into the room, black heels clicking across the floor.  
  
"I keep telling you Cordy, try to get a hold of that slayer strength," Xander scolded, pretending to have been frightened at the loud noise. Cordelia just rolled her eyes and walked past him, up to the table.  
  
"I have a question," Cordelia looked straight at Giles, ignoring the fact that Buffy and Xander were in the room also.  
  
"So what's this question that keeps you from saying 'hi' to a fellow slayer?" Buffy asked, feigning hurt. Cordy gave her a smile.  
  
"Hi, fellow slayer!" Then an idea hit her, "Buffy you get weird dreams right?"  
  
"Yeah, slayer dreams, why?"  
  
"I think I had one,"  
  
"What kind of slayer dreams?" Xander asked, puzzled. The concept of prophetic dreams never came up around him.  
  
"Weird slayer dreams," Cordelia sighed and placed a gym bag on the table. No one had noticed it until then. "But the really weird part came after I woke up."  
  
"Care to elaborate on that, Cor?" Cordy shot Xander a glare.  
  
"I was getting there. Now-"  
  
The swish of the doors cut her off, and Cordelia sent an icy stare to whoever was standing there. Spike stood in the doorway calmly and pulled a cigarette out of the inside pocket of his duster. Angel fidgeted slightly under Cordy's gaze before pulling his childe by the forearm over to the table.  
  
"Hands off Peaches," Spike yanked his arm out of Angel's grip and plopped down in the open chair between the two slayers. He smirked at his sire knowing that he had taken the only open seat next to Cordelia since Xander was on the other side.  
  
Angel suppressed a growl and moved to sit on the other side of Xander.  
  
"Goldilocks, Cheerleader" Spike smirked at the girls sitting beside him and was rewarded with two winning smiles.  
  
"Deadboy, Deadboy Jr. To what do we owe this very pleasant surprise?" Xander's voice dripped sarcasm and barely concealed his loathing of the two vampires. And his hatred was only heightened by the way Spike kept looking at Buffy. Not to mention the way Angel was glancing at Cordy and trying to hide the fact that he was at the same time. But that was understandable. He had done more than his fair share at ogling the blonde & brunette bomb shells. It was amazing (to him) that you could find such HOT girls as the two of them in a small evil town as Sunnyhell...Sunnydale.  
  
It wasn't easy to keep your eyes off the two of them. Especially with Buffy in skintight blue jeans and a very flimsy blue halter top. And Cordelia in an almost micro- black mini skirt and a blood red, low cut tank top.  
  
"It was Peaches idea," Spike pointed to his Sire, and gave the teenage boy a little grin, knowing exactly the jealousy that was going on in the kids brain, "Peaches wanted to be here for some reason," Spike let his eyes wander down Cordelia's body, giving a little hint.  
  
Buffy saw the hint and smiled, drawing Spike's attention back to her. Cordelia's well pedicured foot tapped impatiently, waiting to get on with explaining her dream.  
  
"Would you people shut up!" Cordy snapped, a little more harsh then she intended to. But it worked, all eyes were on her. Cordy sighed inwardly. She loved the spotlight, even if it was small. She launched into a description of her dream, only being stopped when she came to the fight. Angel paused her to ask if she was alright. Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes, Xander and Giles glared, but Cordy liked the sensation of butterflies in her stomach with his concern.  
  
"But then when I woke up I found these on my window seat," She unzipped the duffel bag she had placed on the table earlier and extracted the dress, sword, and the necklace.  
  
"Cordy they are so.beautiful." Buffy breathed.  
  
"I know and look at the sword. It's so perfect." Cordy placed the sword in front of Buffy, letting her and Spike get a good look at it. Angel carefully picked up the necklace & studied it. Looking closely at the articles Giles couldn't shake the feeling that Cordelia's dream was more than just a present giving opportunity.  
  
"What did it say to you?" Giles asked nervously cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Well it kept calling me Meticulaar, and then it said that 'no one has beat the Yastine.'" Abruptly Giles stopped with his glasses and strode over to the book cage and then pulling several books out of the way before pulling out a tiny, black, bound book. Hastily he flipped through the pages, paying no attention to corners almost ripping. The five sitting at the table exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked trying to draw her watchers attention away from the book. He didn't look away. Suddenly he stopped flipping through the book and read aloud.  
  
"The Yastine, an aristocratic council of humans and demons. Devoted to the destruction of good and looking for a warrior that will fulfill the prophecy. The Warrior will appear to be of good but is of both."  
  
"What does that mean? They're after Buffy and Cordy?" Xander guessed, Giles had made him read enough archaic novels last year to know that a warrior usually referred to a slayer.  
  
Giles flipped to another page and a sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. Giles bent down and picked it up. He stared at it and white faced Giles replied to Xander, "No," Giles removed his glasses wearily, "They are after Cordelia, The Meticulaar, the warrior that will fulfill the prophecy," He set the paper on the table. There was an exact drawing of the seven- pointed, onyx amethyst star necklace right on the paper.  
  
Cordelia was stunned speechless.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Angel asked, and seeing Cordy's shell-shocked expression he leaned across the table to awkwardly pat her hand.  
  
Giles turned the paper over and read the small cursive note on the back on the back on the paper, "To Elisabeth Shanlth - Watcher, From Frodff - Head of Yastine, concerning Miss Chase. The Yastine will be arriving soon."  
  
The room was in silence. One of their supposed own had turned against them, and targeted Cordelia as a 'victim' or forced ally of the Yastine.  
  
Again the doors swished open, "Terribly sorry," Shanlth said hurriedly, walking into the library. She didn't offer an explanation for her tardiness.  
  
Cordelia stood up slowly and spoke dangerously quiet, "You bitch!" She spat.  
  
Shanlth stopped and looked at the fuming girl, "Excuse me young la-"  
  
"You are supposed to be my Watcher!" This time she screamed it, "And instead you try to turn me over to some big international Yassie thing so they can do who knows what with me!" She tried to advance on the cowering older woman, but Angel reached across the table just in time to grab Cordelia's arm.  
  
"Breath Cordy, breath," Buffy soothed even though she herself wanted to get a few good punches at the traitor.  
  
Angel stepped around the table to stand with Cordelia and tentatively ran his hand through her chocolate hair. Her heavy breathing slowed down a little and she relaxed against his body.  
  
Giles slowly took off his glasses and started to clean them, "Now," Giles advanced on the other Watcher, "Give me all the information you have either found or been given on Cordelia and then you will get the hell out of my library!"  
  
"And I'm unsouled, I won't hesitate to kill you for what you've done to Hottie," Spike added, flashing some fang.  
  
Miss Shanlth nodded shakily. Completely aware of all the hatred seething from the others in the room, she walked to the book cage and sifted behind two boxes before pulling out one box from the stack and handed it to Giles. Their eyes meet for a moment and Giles saw no guilt, no compassion in Shanlth dull brown eyes. He saw nothing.  
  
"I did what had to be done, what you couldn't do," She whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. She grabbed a small knife from the counter and plunged it deep into her stomach.  
  
Xander jumped back away, Buffy and Cordy covered their mouths, Giles and the vampires just watched. She hacked up blood and nobody made a move to help her. Blood spilled to the floor, staining the floor forever. The air smelled coppery, and then she stopped and fell to the floor. Dead.  
  
"She got what she deserved," Angel said with hatred coating every word. 


	13. Final

Title: Final

Author: Innocence

Feedback: send to dasunicornsehen@yahoo.com, or just review

A/N: I realize that I have pretty much dropped off the face of the earth, in the Buffy fandom, if anyone noticed, but this fic kept calling to me to finish it so here it goes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter twelve, and to those people who reviewed months after my last update. The review alerts kept popping up in my inbox just often enough to not let me forget about TOO. And as a little self plug – I just got a Live Journal!!! It's Addiction Through Unreality.

On with the story!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I think you should patrol tonight, Buffy, Cordelia." Giles said to the girls, his eyes never leaving the dead watcher in the middle of the library floor.

"I don' think that's a good idea," Spike answered Giles' non-question to the slayers. Giles turned and faced the vampire.

"And why the hell not!?" Giles asked through gritted teeth. There was no reason why the arrogant British vampire should have been questioning his authority. Especially on decisions about _his _Slayers.

Spike stared at the watcher and nodded to the two Slayers. Mixtures of horror, disgust, and satisfaction were flickering across both their faces. Buffy's eyes were wide in disbelief and had one hand clasped to her mouth and the other firmly gripping Cordelia's hand. Angel was still stroking Cordy's long wavy tresses in an effort to keep her as calm as she was at the moment. Her eyes were closed in a slight grimace. 

"Everyone should probably just go home," Xander suggested shakily, looking quite like he was about to throw up, and mingle the blood on the floor with vomit.

"I agree with Xander," Giles sighed. The looks on the two pretty girls faces had changed his mind. It wasn't every night you find out your friend or yourself is involved in a huge ancient prophesy deal, and then witness a suicide. "Go home, but make sure you're all back here by 5:30 AM tomorrow."

They all started to protest but Giles held up a hand to silence them, "Xander, Buffy, Cordelia, stay out of the library until then. Angel, Spike, come through the sewers if you have to, just be here,"

"Of course Giles, we'll be here," Buffy replied for all of them, having shaken off her shock. Cordy nodded in agreement, her eyes open but Angel's hand still in his hair. Probably for his own benefit, more then hers. 

Giles shook his head wirily, the girls had resilience, "Good, Good," Giles walked into his office muttering.

"Let's go," Buffy pulled Cordelia out of Angel's strong arms. "You should stay with me, so we can protect each other,"

"Yeah okay, it'll be like a slumber party," Cordy grinned despite everything happening, "Can you wait outside for a sec, I'll be right there,"

Buffy nodded and walked to the doors where Xander was standing, giving the body a wide berth. Spike followed, shooting a look to his Sire and stepping over the bloody corpse of the fallen watcher.

"Thanks," Cordelia whispered, looking up at Angel through her long, dark lashes.

"For what?" Angel asked, his tone gentle and his proverbial heart pounding at how gorgeous she looked. His hands were just itching to paint her.

"For helping me to calm down, asking me if I was alright," She sighed and shrugged, "for being here I guess."

"Your wel…" He was cut off by Cordelia's lips on his. She placed a small chaste kiss on his lips then backed away. Angel didn't even have time to react.

" 'Night Angel," She gave him a huge smile then left the library. Angel touched the tips of his fingers to his tingling lips. _She kissed me._ Her lips had been so soft, like velvet. The kiss had been like a velvet caress, and it had been perfect.

~*~

"See ya bright and early Buffster," Xander grinned at the blonde slayer, then he looked at Spike, "See you _bright, _Junior,"

"Love you too, whelp," Spike called after the boy as he headed down the block to his house.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous," Buffy patted Spike's leather clad shoulder, knowing he didn't give a crap whether Xander 'The Whelp' Harris liked him or not.

"Jealous of what, pet," Spike asked, cocking his head to the side like a Cocker Spaniel figuring out the mystery of life.

"That I'll never do this to him." Buffy tipped her head up to him, and cupped his chill, smooth pale cheek in her lightly tanned hand. Slowly she brought her lips to his and started to kiss him. 

Spike almost moaned at the warmth of her mouth, and replied by running his tongue across her lips, coaxing her to part her lips. She did, and Spike looked down to see her eyes were closed. He kissed he gently, caressing her pink lips with his own, and letting her tongue explore his mouth while she did the same.

"A hem!" Buffy and Spike pulled apart hurriedly to see Cordelia grinning evilly at them, and a stunned Angel standing not too far behind her.

The pair looked at each other, and Spike gave her a kind smirk. Buffy glanced back to Angel and Cordy and cleared her throat. 

"See you tomorrow Spike," Buffy reached out and tugged on Cordy's arm, and they exchanged tiny, secret smiles.

"Night Slayer," He nodded at Cordy, "You be careful at her place. She's an animal,"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, and Buffy glared, "You're a pig,"

"I know, all the women love it. It's quite fashionable these days," he winked at her. Buffy stepped back to him, and slapped him across the head. Her hand made a satisfying **thraup****! and she stepped back to Cordelia, who was grinning. Together, they walked down the sidewalk, stakes out, not even bothering to look back at the two vampires they left behind.**

Said vampires watched them go until they were out of sight.

"You and Buffy?" Angel asked, still looking down the street.

"You and Hottie?" Spike copycatted.

Angel sighed, "I hate you,"

"Why? This works out pretty well for both of us," Spike wiggled his eyebrows.

"How so?" Angel asked, amused.

"Now you aren't the only vampire to be in cahoots with the enemy, and even with that, you're still more of a freak then me. Plus, we have some really hot chicks,"

~*~

Buffy's alarm squealed right as the digits read five o'clock. Buffy reached over and slapped on the snooze before reaching to the end of the bed to shake Cordelia awake.

"Cordy we have to go, come on get up," Cordy rolled over and opened her eyes into the early morning darkness. Her shadowy hazel eyes were cloudy with sleep and her floppy bun had come loose, letting tendrils of cocoa hair were falling into her eyes.

"You look like crap," Cordelia yawned tiredly. Buffy scrubbed her face with her hands, "I know, just do take a shower so I can too. Then we'll be back to our perfect selves,"

Cordelia nodded and slowly got out of bed, trotting to the bathroom wearing a pair of Buffy's PJ's that were slightly small on her. 

After fifteen minutes they were showered, and Buffy was dressed in black capris, Vans sneakers, and a white ¾ sleeve t-shirt. Cordelia however was still wrapped in a maroon towel, dripping wet.

"You aren't going to have anything that fits me," Cordy sighed, "You're too short,"

"Shut up Cordy. I know I bought some things that didn't fit me awhile ago. Oh here they are!" She handed Cordelia a pair of pale flare blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. 

Cordelia stared incredulously at the clothes in her hand, "This is all you have? This is it?"

"Man, you'd think you'd be happy about my generosity," Buffy muttered.

"Fine then,"

~*~

Xander was conked out on the table, a fair amount of drool dribbling down his chin to the table. Angel and Spike were lounging tiredly in chairs, their vampire internal clocks thrown off by the day. Giles was frantically sorting through books that were strewn across the counter.

And that's how Cordelia and Buffy found them when they walked in at 5:28.

"Hey everyone," Cordelia yawned again, and plunked down in the chair beside Xander, and shook him awake.

"I wasn't asleep," Xander said as he wiped the drool off his face with his sweatshirt sleeve, and the girls rolled their eyes, and Spike snorted.

"I'm afraid we have a problem," Giles dropped several papers on the table, "The Yastine moved in, the have their assassins on the look out, and the main council is moving in," He pulled his glasses off and wiped at the rings under his eyes.

"They're here?" Angel asked, and Cordelia gave him a small smile.

"Yes, and according to the information given to Shanlth, the have a mansion set up somewhere," He shuffled some papers, "by the docks,"

"So," Buffy started and smirked a patented Spike smirk.

"Let's go get them," Cordy finished.

"Hell yea!" Spike shouted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

There it was, please review and tell me what you thought. Love ya all. And I wrote this during Joan of Arcadia so it took me longer then expected. I was busy screaming and crying over Adam.     **~Innocence**


End file.
